Coffee Addicts
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: Eric needs money to get his brother who is being held hostage somewhere far from England. A close friend offers him a job as a secretary but Roger is one hell of an intimidating boss. He tries to find the strength to make it through pay day and get his brother out sooner or later but not without softening his heart for the scariest and powerful man in the company.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge and it's going to be... well, not a one-shot AU. I'll try to not make it as long as 10 chapters but I'll definitely make sure there will be fluff and a plot. I dedicate this Roger/Eric fic to mcfif in Tumblr, who gave me a purpose to write this in the first place. So shower mcfif's ask box with gratitude if you'll ever like this fic!**

* * *

**TITLE: Coffee Addicts**

**PAIRING: Roger/ Eric**

**RATING: unknown**

**FANDOM: Lord of the Flies by William Golding**

**SUMMARY: Eric needs money to get his brother who is being held hostage somewhere far from England. A close friend offers him a job as a secretary but Roger is one hell of an intimidating boss. He tries to find the strength to make it through pay day and get his brother out sooner or later but not without softening his heart for the scariest and powerful man in the company.**

* * *

Smoke bellowed from the coffee I was holding in front of me. His fingers rapidly moved on the keyboard as he stared right into my soul. I blinked a couple of times but he didn't even budge.

"How much sugar did you put in this?" His deep voice sounded quite so sexy, being echoed by the walls of his office room.

"T-two, of course," I sputtered nervously. "Two spoons. J-just the way you like, it, sir!" My breath was choppy, my sentence is flawed. What is grammar? There was only fear and I was struggling to hide it.

His head tilted to the side. The music of his tapping fingers stop. I know he could sense me, sense the fear I feel—smell it even.

He was now looming above me, invading my personal space. I could feel his breath on top of my light wavy locks. I couldn't stare up but somehow, I could feel him smirking at my weakness. Can't he just go back to his desk already? The meagre space between us wasn't helping me calm down.

Cold fingers were on top of mine now. He took the white mug and raised it to his lips.

"Perfect," he mumbled with a stunned look on his face. "It tastes as good as Simon's." He placed his mug on the saucer and walked back to his seat.

"Put it down."

Scared stiff and awfully awkward, I stepped forward and placed the cup on his right desk. Not on the left, because that's where he works. Got to remember that. That was one of Simon's first instructions to me. And he should know what's best since he was the former secretary before me. Now I know why he quitted after 15 years of being the secretary. But I do wonder how he lasted 15 years. Today's my first day and I'm close to pissing myself out of fear.

. My hand was already on the doorknob and I was about to get out. I had been in such a hurry to leave him and his coffee but suddenly...

"Thank you." He called out to me.

For the first time, I turned around and looked at his face. A small smile tugged the corner of my lips. His eyes glowed with a mixture of brown and and... orange? I can't tell, but his eyes looked like fire burning beautiful. My boss was actually handsome.

I stepped out of his office and my lungs didn't feel tight anymore. I could breathe properly now, thank God. I smiled at myself, a bit proud that I endured my first task as the new secretary pretty okay. I still have to work on hiding my fear or even eradicating it. I need this job—I need the money that will be paid to me for this job.

I need to get my brother back.

* * *

**WALTER: Dear folks, I will update soon! I promise! I have duties right now. Big brother duties, that is, so... ta-ta for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise I'd be back soon and I'm making the same promise again! Please have a chapter 2 as of the moment. I'm working on the next chapter already whilst watching over the littluns! They're quite difficult to tame so please understand my situation right now. Also, this chapter is important but apparently, it contains no RogEric feels. It will have in future chapters, okay? I just... y'know... plot. I hate plotless romance, K? It's just not me to write drabbles and one-shots with no story underlying.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey, Eric! How's your first day?" My brother, Sam, beamed at me from the screen, as if nothing was bad or wrong. The very fact that he wasn't here with me was wrong. Long story cut short: he got involved with some drug dealers. Don't misinterpret it, he was a good and innocent citizen- just the victim of foul play and now, I need 500, 500 pound notes to get him out. He was being held hostage by the very gang who played the ruse on him but luckily, the rich bastards are treating him better than I could. Allowing us to go on a videochat every once in a while was quite considerate of them, too. I bet he's having a good time since the kidnappers are somewhere along his age group.

"Hey, Eric!"

"Huh?"

"You was just... staring into space, brother. Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah, y-yeah. How about you? Are you alright?"

"Eric, I'm fine. Really. You aren't, I can tell."

"Oh, Sam..." I moaned and now... my mouth couldn't stop ranting. Thank God for such advanced technology! And for hospitable hostage takers.

"I-I-I-" my voice cracked. "I'm scared to lose this job because it's hard to look for another, you know what I'm saying?" My voice was hysterical but my brother was understanding enough. "Damnit, 'tis hard to be a college-drop out..."

"Uh-huh."

"But I don't know what I;m more scared of. Losing the job or my perfectionist of a boss. Damnit, why did our lives get this complicated?"

"Ahh, there, there, Eric..." his gentle voice soothed me a bit. I wish I could hug him through the computer.

"Just... don't worry about about me, okay? I'll wait for you."

We both giggled.

"It'll be a long wait then."

* * *

**WALTER: Hi, hi, hi, folks! I am on to the 3rd chapter, do not worry! w/ This is a short story so that you guys have a background, I suppose? Oh well~**


	3. Chapter 3

**There we go, a hint of RogEric in here! Still developing the characters because, I don't think abruptness wins the readers, haha! Yeah, I learnt from a critique. Thank you for your patience and support. I will update and make it a good fic, hopefully.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was intimidating to listen to the sound of a thousand fingers smashing on keyboards, let alone stare at the different serious faces of the employees. There was neither an escape to their hammering sounds nor their serious faces but I had to endure it and get used to it all.

_Remember Sam, Eric. Remember him before you get plans about giving up. _And that thought kept me alive for the next three months.

Yet to feel insecure was a bit inevitable because I was in the big corporate world, mingling with techno-geeks who were more capable, smarter, more sophisticated, more...

"Eric?"

A voice brought me back to earth. I was staring at a pair of wonderfully bright green eyes.

"Oh... oh, Simon!"

He was the one responsible for all this. He invited me to be his secretary. If I hadn't been too desperate, I would've rejected his offer and _he_ would still be the secretary of that powerful man. Right now, he was an employee standing in front of his old desk—my desk now—with a request still unspoken.

"I-is it o-okay th-that I... I..." He stuttered nervously, moving up and down on his toes.

"It's okay, Si. Lay it on me." I tried to be professionally calm about this.

"I usually don't pass my work to others but my mum's at the hospital right now..."

"Just tell me what to do then!" I beamed. "I'm not busy tonight."

"So sorry to trouble you..." he said but dropped his bag on the wide desk. He pulled out five folders and each one was at least three inches thick. "Just need you to arrange the papers in each folder, alphabetically. A-and can you finish this before 10 in the morning? You come here early right? You could drop it on my desk, you've seen it right?"

"Ten? Sure..." I nodded and examined the folders. I glanced at my watch. It was only 5:30 pm. There was plenty of time to sort this out. "Alright, I'll do it." I confirmed. He jumped for joy, like a kid. Suddenly, I was missing my brother but I fought the old happy memories away. I have to be a man right now.

"Thanks, Eric!" And he dashed off to catch the elevator.

"Uh, Simon?" I called out at the end of the hallway. He turned around. "Can you do me a favour, too?"

"What is it?"

"Check your phone!"

* * *

Simon couldn't believe what he just read on the screen of his phone. It was an odd request from Eric.

"Are you serious?" He had to makes sure that he wasn't joking.

And Eric's mere 'yes' puzzled him. Nonetheless, he did Eric's easy task. Tomorrow, he was determined to not forget and ask him why he wanted the picture of their boss.

* * *

**WALTER: Thank you for your time reading it! Please take time to review it so that I may learn and make this fic better! Also, I'll be adding a twist for the next chapters to come! So stay tuned and hope you'll participate in the mini-event! (8**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo, folks! Here's the next chapter! And at the end of this chapter, I've included a "small interactive game" for everybody to participate! I know interactive games aren't allowed but, just this once- only this small game after the chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Thud!_

The folders have landed messily on my bedroom carpet.

_Thud! _Another thud, softer this time, when I flopped myself down the bed. The ceiling was illuminated by the bright lights shining on the four corners.

"I better get to work," I said, slowly slipping off the bed. My knees folded and my arse sat on top of them with my back resting on the bed's wooden base. At the lamp desk, a face glared at me from the screen. Such fiery eyes, I couldn't even tell what colour it exactly was. It was brown though, but some orange and red glinted around the chocolate pond and I was lost in the stare. There was a thin trail of smoke that wafted from his... I can't tell. His cigarette or his cup of coffee?

"Oh my god..." I mumbled when I've realised I had been staring. "Eric, this is no time to overcome your fear, please."

I opened the first folder and started to arrange the papers. Minutes dragged on but my movements were fast. My heart raced, still frightened of the face peering over at me from the lamp desk. Yes, it's been three months but I can't seem to get over being scared by him. Maybe it's because he's a powerful man. Yes, he was so powerful, that's it.

That's all.

Soon, three folders were done and sorted. I decided to drink water and when I came back, I dropped myself on top of the bed. My hand instinctively reached for my phone.

His face was close to mine and I've got to admit it, I have a rather handsome boss...

It was just 9:45 pm. I could still take a few-minute break. I created an alarm. I just need to rest... ten minutes...

Ten minutes only...

_~**Coffee Addicts**~_

Bells rang softly in the snowy landscape. I was in front of an old house that was painted blue. The sound seemed to be from the inside. I pushed my way past the door. A neat and empty kitchen welcomed me. The sound was definitely louder inside.

"Hullo?"

There was no reply.

I continued to make my way inside the seemingly abandoned house, bravely opening doors and checking out the interior. There was this one door where I had to lean all my weight on just for it to creek it open.

Inside was...

A bed...

The piercing loud sound of the bells...

And my brother.

I woke up on my bed.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I saw the time and the bright sun beaming at me.

* * *

**WALTER: OKAY, LET'S START THE GAME! **

**Instructions: Write a review with your answers to the Questions below. There are no wrong or right answers but do vote wisely! The answer with the most number (or at least 1-3 vote/s) will be what happens next in the upcoming chapter! No need to explain why but you may freely do so. *Just doing this for experimental purposes, really.***

**QUESTIONS FOR CHAPTER 5:**

**1. Eric wakes up at exactly what time?**

**(A) 7 AM **

**(B) 8 AM **

**(C) 9 AM**

**2. Does Eric make it to work before Simon's deadline (which is 10 AM)?**

**(A) Yes! **

**(B) NO. Haha!**

**3. Will the 4th and the 5th folder ever get sorted out?**

**(A) He has to because Simon trusted him!**

**(B) Maybe the 4th one, yes. But the 5th? Slim chance.**

**(C) No but he'll have to deal with the consequences.**


End file.
